An Extreme Legion Easter
by JudeDeluca
Summary: A.k.a. "Legion of Super-Heroes Vs. Newborn Radioactive Monster Chickens." Bouncy decides to hold an Easter egg hunt for the Legion siblings, but he just happens to bring home radioactive eggs. What hatches from radioactive eggs? You don't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Super-Heroes.

Here it is, the Easter special. Sorry this first issue is kinda rushed.

* * *

It was sunset, approaching twilight this Friday of April in the year 3009.

Over at the headquarters for the Legion of Super-Heroes, Chuck Taine, the expandable Bouncing Boy, flew into the HQ's kitchen, carefully holding two shopping bags in his arms.

"Woo. That was a close one." He said to himself as he began emptying out the bags.

"Bouncy! Are you alright?! You're... smoking?"

Chuck turned to see the worried faces of his girlfriend, Lu Durgo, Triplicate Girl. She'd split into her triplicates. One white haired, one orange haired, and one violet haired. Each had a matching look of worry on their face. That was because their/her boyfriend looked as if he'd just escaped from a fire. A bt of smoke was rising from his head.

"Oh, heh. Sorry bout that." Chuck apologized.

"What happened?" Purple asked as he began to empty out the bags and put the contents on the kitchen counter.

"I ran into Radiation Roy while I was over at the supermarket. Almost incinerated the whole place." He explained, chucking (no pun intended) the plastic bags in the recycling bin.

"Why?" White asked. Chuck shrugged.

"They wouldn't let him use an expired coupon."

"Putz." Orange muttered.

"Why didn't you call for help?" White asked.

"Eh you worry too much." Chuck waved off their concern.

"Worry too much you could have cancer!" White cried.

"Or you could be sterile." Purple cried.

"Or your hair could fall out." Orange cried. Chuck cringed as he checked to make sure

"Way to make a guy worry. I'm fine. The paramedics checked me out before I left." Chuck told them to calm down. They collectively sighed.

"Oh. Good." Orange said.

"Thank Valor." Purple praised.

"And, the supermarket was so grateful for me saving the day, they gave me a discount on my eggs." Chuck happily exclaimed.

"Eggs? What do we need eggs for?" Purple asked.

"For the big Easter Egg Hunt I've got planned!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Come again?"

Chuck had emptied out the bags to reveal a whole bunch of Easter egg coloring dye, decorations, those empty plastic eggs, a few bags of jelly beans, chocolate eggs, and those marshmallow bird things that are nothing but pure sugar. Beside them were a couple of cartoons of eggs.

"Well, since Easter's coming up, I thought it might be nice to have a little, y'know, Easter egg hunt. For our younger brothers and sisters like Ayla and Pol." Chuck said, grinning and proud of himself for being so innovative.

"I dunno Bouncy, that sounds too juvenile for my tastes." Orange told him.

"Are you kidding? That sounds like so much fun!" White happily exclaimed.

"Pfft. Good luck getting Cos to okay that." Purple rolled her eyes as she drolled that out.

"Someone say my name?"

The four were surprised to see Cosmic Boy fly into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Bouncing Boy. You got the eggs?" Cos asked.

"Right here Boss Man." Chuck replied.

The Three Trips equally gapped when they heard the words come out of Cos' mouth.

"Wha?"

"No."

"He didn't."

"Didn't what?" Cos asked, eyebrow arched.

"You, you actually said it was okay for Chuck to throw this egg hunt thing?" Purple asked, stammering as she did.

"Yeah. It sounds like a good idea and it gives me a chance to see my little brother Pol." Cos said.

"Pinch me I've got to be dreaming. Ow!" Orange began rubbing her arm. Then she glared at White.

"Then you shouldn't have asked." White smugly said.

"Anyway, we're going to decorate them tomorrow when our guests get here." Chuck finished explained after hiding away the candy he bought, knowing full well that if Cham or Garth or any of the others found them they'd be gone before he knew it. And he himself had to deal with the same temptation.

"You got enough?" Cos asked.

"I figured a couple dozen should be enough." Chuck said as he started to put the eggs away/

"Cool. I'll let you two get on with your business, then." Cos finished, and with that, he left the two/four lovebirds to themselves.

"Now I've gotta go get some sleep." Chuck yawned. "That fight with Roy really sucked the life out of me."

"Oh, poor Bouncy. Don't worry. Nurse Lulu is here to take care of you." Lu called seductively.

"Hellooooooo Nurse!" Chuck playfull called after her as he followed her out of the kitchen.

CLICK. Went the lights. The kitchen was empty. The eggs put away in the fridge. But their voices still floated in.

"Actually, I'm just glad Roy's powers didn't hurt you that badly."

"Yeah. Radiation can do strange things to a person."

As was the case when movement could be heard inside the fridge.

An egg began rocking back in forth. Twitching. Shaking. Until.

CRACK.

A green eye wandered around, surveying the surroundings.

"EEEK."

CRACK.

CRACK.

"EEEK! EEK!"

And a pus dripping claw extended out.

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Super-Heroes.

Here it is, the Easter special. Sorry this first issue is kinda rushed. This next chapter was going to be longer but I had to crash to meet the deadline.

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning. And Cham yawned as he started up the coffee machine. Rubbed grains of sand from his eyes as the memory faded of that dream where the puppet chased after him with a knife and his father was waltzing with Cosmic Boy to the tune of "The Old Gray Mule".

"Morning." Garth said as he came in. He'd just woken up himself, and, still in his pj's, had yet to venture into yonder bathroom to prepare for his little sister's arrival. Cham did a doubletake when he saw Garth. He was wide awake now.

"M-morning, Sparky. How, how's it hopping?" Cham said, struggling not to laugh.

"What?" Garth asked, eyeing Cham suspiciously.

"I said, how's it hopping?" Cham repeated, his cheeks turning bright red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garth demanded to know.

"Nothing, don't get your whiskers in a bunch." Cham waved off.

"Don't get my-WHAT THE?!"

Garth gaped at his reflection in the metal fridge door. Someone, somehow, painted his face to resemble a bunny. White with whiskers and rosy cheeks and a bunny noise.

"Who did this?!" Garth screamed. At that moment, Imra and Tinya flew in, snickering about Garth's paint job or, to be more precise, Tinya's handiwork.

"Don't blow a gasket, Garth." Imra told the fuming sparkplug.

"It's just face paint, it comes off." Tinya giggled as she told him.

"Yeah, it's for your sister." Imra explained.

"Ayla?" Garth said through gritted teeth. He began to calm down when he heard the name. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot she's coming over. But do you have any idea what's she gonna do when she sees this?" He moaned.

At that moment, Cham morphed his head to resemble Ayla's.

"Hi, Garth! Wow, I can't believe you did this just for me. I'm so lucky to have the best older twin brother in the universe." Cham said in her voice.

The other three blankly stared in horror at Cham's dead on impersonation.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll neuter you." Garth

"Morning guys, I-wow! What's with Peter Cottontail?" Chuck asked as he flew in. Garth silently mouthed the words that would've sounded like "vaccum".

"Besides, you should see the other guy." Imra said.

As if on cue, Brin came in, scowling. And wearing a duck bill and face paint that made him resemble a bright yellow duck.

No one held anything in and the burst out laughing.

"Ehhhhh what's up, doc?" Garth asked as he swung his arm around Brin's shoulders.

"You are despicable." Brin gritted through clenched teeth behind the duck bill, to Tinya.

"You can't make this stuff up," Chuck said as he wiped a tear from his eye and opened the fridge, "it's-hey!" He yelled.

"What?" Tinya asked.

"What happened to my eggs?!" Chuck screamed at the others.

"What do you-oh geez." Cham said as Chuck swung the door wide open for the others to see.

"Oh ewww." Tinya said out loud.

The inside of the fridge was a mess. Half-eating food and egg shells everywhere. And all of it was covered in a puke-green goo.

"Bouncy have you been sleep eating again?" Garth asked.

"No!"

"What is this?" Imra asked, crouching down and trailing her finger along a puddle of goo. She held some of it up to her face to get a better look at it.

"Smells like garbage." Brin said, his acute sense of smell

"And there's more where that came from." Cham said.

He pointed to a trail of goo which led from the fridge to the hall.

"Anyone wanna clue me in on how we missed that coming in?" Brin asked.

"You think it might have something to do with the duck bill?" Garth asked.

"Don't you have a date with Babs Bunny or something?" Brin asked.

Meanwhile, Lu headed into the bathroom to freshen up for the following day. She looked down in disgust at a puddle of green goo on the shaggy bathroom rug.

"Guys, could you please clean up after yourselves when you're done?" She called out, when she saw the shower curtain rustle.

"Imra?" Lu asked.

No reply. But the rustling continued. Lu sighed.

"Tinya, I just woke up and I'm not in the m-"

She moved back the curtain.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"That was Triplicate Girl!" Imra yelled.

"Lu!" Chuck screamed.

Without a second thought, the Legionnaires flew down the hall into the kitchen, ready for battle. Electricity crackling and claws sharpened.

"Get off me! Get OFF!" They heard her yelling from outside the hall, above the crashing and smashing sounds, and something else they couldn't identify.

"Lu, what-?" Chuck called out as they entered...

AND SAW THE THREE LU'S CORNERED BY PUS DRIPPING, SHARP CLAWED, RAZOR-BEAKED, FEATHERLESS, MUTANT CHICKENS!!! Green eyes, mishappen limbs, curved spines, three legs, and bat-like wings.

"Oh." Cham said.

"BUGGAAWWKK!!!" One chicken screamed in Chuck's face.

"AAAHHHH!!!" The Legionnaires screamed back.

"BAAWWWKKK!!!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

To be continued, hopefully.

"WHAT?!" Lu screamed.


End file.
